


Skywalker

by fictionalfauna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kind of AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfauna/pseuds/fictionalfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like if Anakin didn't have a last name when he met Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, so Obi-Wan gave him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywalker

Anakin’s had an eventful few days. First he met some strangers, then he won a podrace, and now he’s off to train to become a Jedi! He’s never dreamed that he, a slave from Tatooine, could possibly train to become a Jedi. But what if he never sees his mom again? He pushes that thought from his mind. He will, of course he will, even if he has to break some stupid rule to do it. Anakin is no stranger to breaking rules. You can’t be, if you live on Tatooine.  
As he runs toward the ship that Qui-Gon has, he thinks about all the wonders that must exist in the whole galaxy, if this lovely silver ship is only a disposable travelling vessel. Taking his mind back to the problem at hand, he sprints around a corner and bumps into Padme and some other person. As he relays Qui-Gon’s message, he starts to panic. What if Qui-Gon dies and then he has to go back to Tatooine, back to being a slave for Watto?  
Once Qui-Gon gets back to the ship and they take off, Anakin begins to calm down and take note of the people around him. His mind is immediately drawn to the strange man who has the same feel to him as Qui-Gon does. Qui-Gon notices his inquisitive stare and makes introductions. “Anakin, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  
Obi-Wan gives a small wave. “Anakin, do you have a last name?”  
Anakin shakes his head. “No, slaves weren’t allowed ones."  
“Hm.” Obi-Wan gives him a contemplative look but doesn’t press the matter.

 

Much later, after the battle, after Anakin wins said battle, he’s assigned to be Obi-Wan’s padawn. The newly assigned Master and Padawan are standing by a window in the empty Council Chambers when Obi-Wan suddenly speaks.  
“Skywalker.”  
Anakin turns to look at him. “What?”  
“You said you don’t have a last name, and now you do. Skywalker, for the boy who walks the sky.”  
They are quiet once more, for so long that maybe Obi-Wan imagines is, but he thinks that Anakin says, “Thank you.”

 

Many, many years later, as Obi-Wan sits in exile, he can’t help but remember his Padawan, his brother, every time a ship takes to the sky.


End file.
